


Du Zar'rac Freohr

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: SO MUCH REGRET [5]
Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: M/M, i refuse to re-read my shitty 7th grade eragon fic omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka The Death of Pain</p><p>I THOUGHT I WAS SO CLEVER WJE GRTHRYDLM>YFXgc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A man was in the forest standing quietly behind an Elvin-built man. He knelt down as a ruby dragon walked to his side and a sapphire dragon to the elf-man’s. There was an elf-woman in the distance, watching sadly alongside her emerald colored dragon.

“Will you bond to me?” the man asked the other.

“Yes,” he replied, before swiftly kissing him.


	2. Chapter 1

       _We are the last,_ Saphira said.

       Eragon frowned, not understanding.

       _The last free dragon and Rider_ , she explained. _We are the only ones left. We are. . ._

_Alone._

_Yes._

       Eragon stumbled as his foot struck a loose stone he had over-looked. Miserable, he closed his eyes for a moment. _We can’t do this by ourselves,_ he thought. _We can’t! We’re not ready._ Saphira agreed, and her grief and anxiety, combined with his, nearly incapacitated him.

 

**_ (Skip a few paragraphs) _ **

**__ **

       As the sun warmed Eragon through his armor, his melancholy gradually dissipated like the wreaths of mist that adorned the rivers below. He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his muscles.

 _No,_ he said, _we are not alone. I have you, and you have me. And there is Arya and Nasuada and Orik, and many others besides who will help us along our way._

 _And Glaedr too,_ said Saphira.

       _Aye._

       Eragon gazed down at the Eldunarí that lay covered within his arms and felt a rush of sympathy and protectiveness toward the dragon who was trapped inside the heart of hearts. He hugged the stone closer to his chest and laid a hand upon Saphira, grateful for their companionship.

       _We can do this,_ he thought. _Galbatorix isn’t invulnerable. He has a weakness, and we can use that weakness against him. . . . We can do this._

       _We can, and we must,_ said Saphira.

_For the sake of our friends and our family—_

_—and for the rest of Alagaёsia—_

_—we must do this._

       Eragon lifted Glaedr’s Eldunarí over his head, presenting it to the sun and the new day, and he smiled, eager for the battles yet to come, so that he and Saphira might finally confront Galbatorix and kill the dark king. . . .

 

**_ (Later that day, in Urû’baen) _ **

       Flying was the only freedom he felt anymore. Even then, flying with his dragon, Murtagh still was trapped. The king held too much power over him and the ruby dragon, Thorn.

       Dragons were creatures of freedom, and so little of which they now had. Murtagh was not the same person, but pretended for the sake of Thorn.

       Thorn, too, had broken through the enchantments, and had changed his true name, and their plan was being set into action tonight, while the evil King Galbatorix was away.

       The whole of the Eldunarí stash had been placed next to Murtagh’s room. The king was too trusting of the Rider. When the king was gone, Murtagh would sneak into the vault of the hearts of hearts and fill as many bags as Murtagh was sure that Thorn could carry. Then he would pack all of their belongings, and the green dragon egg, and they would fly off in the middle of the night, during the Witching Hour, when their magic was strongest, so that they might be able to fly farther and faster to Feinster, where Eragon and Saphira were.

****

**_ (Two days after the battle) _ **

**__ **

       Eragon was flying freely through the air upon Saphira, darting up through the clouds and diving back down again. At the moment, Eragon was seeing the world through Saphira’s eyes when he saw a glint of red off in the distance. He severed the connection before saying, _Saphira? Did you see that red in the distance?_

       She, too, had seen it. Knowing that it was Thorn and Murtagh, the two quickly landed below at the campsite, telling the archers to ready themselves, and warning Eragon’s bodyguard of elves that what they do might be risky, as usual.

       Flying back into the sky, they saw Thorn closer. The funny thing was that neither dragon nor Rider were wearing their armor, and they were laden with bags.

       Signaling to the archers that they were not to fire, Eragon urged Saphira to cautiously go closer to the other pair.

        “Eragon!” Murtagh cried happily. “You were right. Our true names have been changed, and we are free!”

       “How do we know that this is not a trap?” Eragon asked calmly.

       “We have brought most of the Eldunarí, as much as Thorn could carry, and the green dragon egg. Do you think Galbatorix would let us bring that if it were a trap?” Murtagh said just as calmly, raising one eyebrow.

       “No, I suppose not. Galbatorix is too paranoid,” Eragon said. Then he sighed. “Wait here. I have to inform the troops of the situation and make sure that they do not fire arrows, though the humans probably wouldn’t shoot at you. You should see them practice. The trainer says, ‘Fire at will,’ and, of course, we just happen to have an archer named Will. Will has been patched up more times than I can count, usually by me, as most wounds are pretty nasty, and he’s one of our best archers, too.”

       “You have an archer named Will?” Murtagh said amusedly. “Poor guy. Well, we’ll stay right here and wait.”

       Eragon was silent a few moments before Saphira growled at him over her shoulder. “What?!” Eragon yelled at her. “We’re only like, what, 100 feet above the ground? I’ll be fine. The _Agaetí Blödhren_ fixed that! Saphira… Whatever!”

       With that as his parting words, Eragon jumped off his dragon’s back and lightly landed on the ground. Minutes later, he connected to Saphira’s mind, even knowing that she was furious with him.

 _Saphira, I’m sorry, but this was quicker. Anyway, signal them to land, please. We can talk later. I’m sorry,_ Eragon said.

       _Little one, I am this close to flying off for a few days to let you think on what you have done! Yes, we will talk later. I will do as you have asked,_ she grumbled.

       As Murtagh, Thorn, and Saphira landed, Eragon and his bodyguard of elves came over to the three. Saphira _humph_ -ed and flew off to her and Eragon’s private campsite father into the forested area.

       “What has irked Bjartskular so, Shadeslayer?” Blödhgarm asked.

       “I jumped off her back 100 feet in the air without her permission. She can be such a mother hen! I’ve fallen farther than that without injury!” Eragon grumbled as the elves, Murtagh, and Thorn chuckled at his frustration.

       _She is protective of her eggs, young one,_ Thorn said.

       “Eggs?” Eragon questioned. “What eggs?”

       _Did you not know? Saphira will soon have eggs to hatch for their Riders,_ Thorn explained.

       “Saphira never told me. That does explain her over-bossy behavior and super-glumness over Glaedr’s death,” Eragon mused aloud.

       “I don’t blame you for Oromis and Glaedr’s deaths. Neither does Saphira, nor Glaedr himself. We know what happened.” Eragon told Murtagh.

       “She must have gotten pregnant after we were released from our master-fealty-oaths to both Glaedr and Oromis…” Eragon prattled on, oblivious to Murtagh and Thorn’s stunned expressions.

       “Shadeslayer,” finally broke through in Blödhgarm’s voice. “I think you broke them.”

       Eragon looked over to the Rider and his ruby dragon and chuckled. “They’re not broken Blödhgarm. Just shocked. Hmmm… What did I say?”

       Murtagh broke the daze and looked at Eragon. “How did you see what happened? And why did you say that Glaedr doesn’t blame us, as well?”

       Eragon looked at Murtagh, and said curtly, “I have one of those which you have taken many of from the Dark King.” Murtagh smiled with a knowing expression.

       Eragon looked over Murtagh and Thorn before saying, “Come and eat. You two must be hungry. Would you care for some mead and pork?”

       As he led the duo through the Varden’s camp, an undetected pair of eyes were carefully watching their every move, filled with hatred.


	3. Chapter 2

Eragon was laughing and joking with Murtagh and Thorn down by the cooking fires when Saphira contacted him. s

                       _Eragon. You will come back to our tent and talk to me. Face me like a man._ Saphira growled at him.

                       _Yes, Saphira._ Eragon answered glumly.

                       “I’m sorry Murtagh, Thorn; Saphira wants me to come back to our camp. If you want, I can have a tent set up for you there, and I’ll take you there now.” Eragon explained to the red Rider and his dragon.

 


End file.
